We must be brave
by LAIsobel
Summary: After Divide and Conquer their feelings were supposed to stay in that room... but they didn't. But they couldn't act upon them... so what really happened back then?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So… I really wanted to write something. But I'm sadly kind of struggling with the sequel to Fairy Tales… sorry people. I don't want to post it till I'm sure about it… And the end just doesn't fit and it's kinda frustrating… And I just didn't know what to write about. And I just hate that… the urge to write, the need to write – and yet nothing seems good enough…

I was listening to some of my most favorite soundtracks and I came across the Anna and the King soundtrack. I love that one – listen to it, really – especially track No.1 and 2 (first one is a song and the second one is the main theme…). And you know the story right? I love it in all its versions. And I know it has already been mentioned in my other story but do you really care? :o)

I'm feeling a bit melancholic today so… sorry if you're gonna be disappointed or something… just couldn't get the main song out of my head… and the story came out of nowhere actually…

I will post the lyrics as the second chapter – don't wanna disturb the story… but it would help you if you would know them… and know the song as well.

And – I love Jodie Foster, I love those movies and the way she can perform… so I couldn't help it… and yeah, sometimes I have a movie night with theme – some actor, actress, director, story, saga… hehe :o)) Told ya I'm a bit insane – but in a good way! :o)

**Spoilers:** up to our loved Za'tarc incident – Divide and Conquer

**Timeline:** season 4 – it was hard to pick up the right moment – could have happened during several other ones I know I know I know… I just really love this episode. But if you listen to the song closely you can see all the right moments for it during the show… use your own imagination if mine is not enough :o)

**Disclaimer**: Anna and the king? Not mine. Stargate? Not mine. The song? Not mine. You know the drill… just the simple idea is mine but other than that? Nope…

* * *

**WE MUST BE BRAVE**

The last three weeks were really hard on the whole base. Everybody was affected by what's happened to Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. People were told the simple version. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were considered as a threat to the Treat between Earth and the Tok'Ra. These accusations were proved to be wrong." That was it. Nothing more.

Surprisingly there were no rumors, nothing. Janet Fraiser made sure that her people would not utter a word about what's happened. They heard Sam talking and Janet knew it would be bad. Her people, however, knew when to keep quiet. And this was one of the situations.

And those marines that were escorting O'Neill and guarding Major Carter? They held them in high respect, maybe even admired them for… who could tell for what exactly? The point was that nobody was talking about it.

People were concerned about the President, about the Tok'Ra, about the death of Martouf, but that was about it. The whole personnel was stressed and not really well. There were no missions out during the first two weeks, people were ordered to have some downtime, to rest and relax. Hammond didn't need soldiers that would break down on their first mission because of this.

SG-1 was the last team that stayed on Earth. They had to stay on the base for a few days and then they were not allowed to go off-world. Sam didn't actually mind because she was allowed in her lab, Daniel had lots of work to do so he didn't mind either. Jack was a bit pissed but he used this opportunity to spend some more time with Cassandra. And during the days he's been training with the rest of the marines… and trying, pretty desperately, to finish all his missing reports. And Teal'c? He didn't mind at all. He was helping Daniel and training with Jack, watching the TV and resting. He was okay with the situation.

It was Friday today.

Jacob arrived in the morning. He had some news from the Tok'Ra. And because of his relationship with 'earthlings' he was even allowed to stay on Earth for a few days.

Cassandra was so happy about that! She missed him maybe even more than Sam did. She wanted them all to meet. So the agenda for the evening was a bit bigger team night with cake and soft-drinks, some beer for boys, movies and bonding.

Carter was a bit afraid of that. She didn't get to talk to her CO in those three weeks almost at all. They were both busy. And to be honest they were avoiding each other. Those … things... were never meant to be said out loud and yet like this. His eyes would hunt her forever. That look he was giving her, those silent pleas, the pure torture of being forced to do that…

She knew he cared. They both knew they cared. But they have never said a single word… and that was the key for staying sane and not going crazy from the simple fact that they've been co close and yet never close enough.

She knew she should be happy because she could call him a friend. But her heart was bleeding because she would never be allowed to call him anything else… he could never be more. And that was so unfair!

How was she supposed to live with this all? She lost Martouf. He was her friend. And she could remember the love Jolinar felt for him. It was slowly tearing her apart somehow. Besides she forced her CO to risk their careers, lives, hearts, souls… and she was forced herself to doing the same. How could she? She knew she had to. He was not dangerous.

But maybe even worse than his admission was the fact that he would have let them play with his brain. Daniel told her… she knew how her CO has been thinking. He would allow them to kill him and do the autopsy on him just in order to find a way to help her. She was so damn angry! How dared he? At first he didn't want to leave her on that forsaken ship and then this! She so wanted to kick his ass…

And now she was supposed to with him the whole evening and most probably the whole Saturday. Besides – with her father being present as well. She couldn't believe it.

Daniel and Teal'c were happy about the team night. Spending time with friends was always good.

Teal'c told Daniel the exact words that were spoken in that room. He believed that Daniel would keep this secret safe. And he also believed that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would be in great need of their help in the future. Daniel couldn't agree more.

He knew that Jack was probably trying to die under the paperwork because of guilt and fear… and that Sam was trying a bit too much to stay in her lab during the day. He wasn't surprised. They were forced to express something so personal and precious in one of the worst possible ways. It was not fair. Sam would probably be able to cope in some time… she would accept it. And she would be doubting hers and Jack's decisions from now on.

Daniel knew her. She would have it on mind. The simple confession of caring, of love. She would never be sure and she would never be happy unless this would be solved. But it wouldn't be solved anytime soon… because of Jack.

Jack was stubborn and … too generous. He would most probably try to leave the program and just try to disappear… if allowed to do so. Daniel would bet that Jack was blaming himself for putting Sam's life and career in danger by this.

He felt sorry for them. And he could understand … so well. Hopefully they would find some courage to talk tonight. But he wasn't actually optimistic about this. He could see them sitting close and stealing glances… and then saying something like 'we'll talk about it later' or maybe 'nothing can be done let's pretend it never happened' or something like that.

He wouldn't blame them though. They both had to come to terms with this situation. They had to accept that the incident happened, that they said those words, that somebody heard them saying those words and that they both felt the same. Till now it was just assuming but from now on… they knew. Daniel was sure that very soon there would be a discussion needed.

He was just afraid that they would try to pretend nothing ever happened instead of dealing with it. And in the process they would both end up hurting like hell. He didn't want to see that happening.

He talked about this with Janet. He trusted her. And she was Sam's best friend. And she agreed. They would have to keep an eye on them. They would have to try to be supportive and understanding. And they would need to try to make them talk about it and find a solution.

Sam and Jack would not try to break the rules, they would not jeopardize anything… only their own hearts. Maybe in a few years, when the time would be good enough, they would get their chance. Till then they had to be their friends… and they had actually no problem with that.

Jacob knew about what happened. Anise told him everything. She believed he should know. And she promised to keep it as a secret. They didn't need to put those two in any more danger.

He was glad that he got this time with his daughter and her friends. After what happened he really needed it. Besides he was really curious about the whole situation. He was hoping for some information and maybe, just maybe, an explanation.

The evening came quickly.

Teal'c brought several movies with Jodie Foster. He was learning about the pop culture and found those. They would watch them tonight. He had the movie Nell, Maverick, Silence of the Lambs and Anna and the King.

Jack ruled out the Silence of the Lambs. Cassandra was a big girl now, but she was not supposed to see movies like this till… well like ever. He had his rules about this since the first day his son was born. No violence, no horrors, no blood on the screen. He would not allow that.

Teal'c agreed that maybe it was a good idea. But Daniel had to promise him he would watch the movie with him later. Maybe on their regular team-night. No children involved.

Cassie was enjoying herself a lot. She like the movie Maverick, it was fun. Janet wasn't asking her to cover her eyes or ears anymore. She was a big girl now after all! She had her education… besides she wasn't having any nightmares anymore and she could handle even some romantic situations. She felt proud of herself.

Besides it was fun to watch Jack and Sam's expressions when a couple was kissing or something like that. They would both blush a little. And sometimes they were having those dream-like looks. She knew that they cared about each other. They told her that. They were very good friends after all. And Janet told her about what happened, more or less.

Cassie was really afraid. She was ill and then spending time with Janet's mom so she didn't get the chance to see Jack and Sam after the incident. Till today.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob arrived in the same time. They took two cars, yeah, but they arrived almost together. Cassie saw them and opened the door suddenly. She started to run from the house to meet them.

Well actually she jumped into Jack's arms and held him for dear life. He allowed himself true moment of happiness of having the girl in his arms, hearing her talk and breath and feeling her warm breath. She was… like a daughter to him. He wouldn't say that out loud… but it was the truth.

Jacob was surprised to see that kind of reaction at first. But then he understood the unique bond between them.

"Hey, go and say hello to others, we have all evening..."

He whispered into her ear. And then he felt her nod.

She then walked to Daniel and kissed him on the cheek. He just smiled at her. They were in contact. And then she saw Sam and Jacob. Cass actually started to cry. Sam hugged her close and held her. She was soothing her fears and assuring her that things would be just fine.

Jacob was surprised once again. He has never seen his daughter like this. She liked her brother's kids, sure, but there was something else between her and Cassandra.

Jacob tried to ask George about Cassandra's whole story. But still… there was something missing. He wanted to know but he simply wasn't told. He suspected that he wouldn't like it… Sam probably did something mother-like but utterly stupid and he would bet that Jack's been involved too.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the change on the street. Cassandra walked over to him and hugged him.

"I missed you grandpa."

"I missed you too kiddo."

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yes, I have few days…"

"Awesome."

And she smiled.

They all walked inside, happy and nervous.

They managed to make themselves comfortable in Janet's living room. Sam and Jacob were sitting together a bit aside from others, talking and talking… Teal'c, Janet and Daniel were occupying the armchairs… and Jack was on the couch with Cassandra. She just wanted to be with him.

She cared so much for him. And nobody was told… She was supposed to call him Colonel or maybe O'Neill… she was allowed to call him Jack even… but it was not enough. She felt different about him. She cared more. He took over the role of the father figure in her life. And she couldn't help it… she just felt like he's been her father since the day in the infirmary.

After they took her from the basement, when she and Sam arrived by the elevator to the surface, they were both taken to the infirmary. She was so exhausted that she has fallen asleep during the way back.

Sam was exhausted too so Jack took the girl into his arms. He brought her to the infirmary and put her down into bed. Fraiser checked her and … she was okay. That was a relief.

Jack just didn't want to leave her side. She was so small… so terrified… put through so much. Besides he promised Carter that he would keep an eye on her.

When Cassie woke up she saw Jack sitting by her side, half-asleep. She knew that something's been different. And he told her. He told her that she would be okay and the she would stay here on Earth, with them and that she would never be alone again.

And she got that sense of knowing the truth about people. She could sense that he was being honest with her. And that he cared. She reached for him and he hugged her. He called for Fraiser and she released her for some time. They went to the commissary to eat something.

Sam came to the infirmary then and Janet told her. And then she found those two in the commissary, trying several different types of jell-o and cakes. At first she wanted to laugh but then she just stayed there and watched them. She left them alone in the end, knowing that Cass would have a home after all.

Since then Cassandra has been feeling that strange pride of Jack. And she understood very soon that she was proud of being his daughter. However, she was not even close to that…

She just didn't want him to go so she made him sit down next to her, she snuggled closer to him and didn't give him a chance to complain. Her sad eyes have always been working on him.

Janet knew they needed that time together and besides she wasn't complaining. It was good for Cass. She had a family now. This one was … strange yet loving.

Ladies were laughing and sighing during the Nell while guys decided to go and grab a beer. They've been talking about sports since then. Well except Jack. He had no chance of escaping from the couch. He didn't understand what was wrong with Cassie but he knew better than to ask her. She would tell him herself sooner or later. She just needed him … so he was there for her. Even although it meant being forced to watch Nell.

The last movie on the list was Anna and the King. Only Jacob and Teal'c didn't know it. Cassie had the basic idea but she has never seen it all.

So it was all new for them. They liked the story, the scenes, the characters. Daniel was trying to explain the historical aspects and Cassie kept wishing the king would do something, kiss Anna or so.

It wasn't over yet but Janet just couldn't be in the room anymore. She left. She went to the garden and sat down there. Daniel followed her with a light blanket. It was getting cold out there after all.

"Hey… you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"Something wrong?"

"Did you see them, Daniel?"

"Jack and Sam?"

"Yes…"

"Well they were surprised when Cass asked Sam to sit with them…"

"Exactly…"

"Janet what's really going on?"

"I don't know how they are going to make it through this. I'm so afraid… you didn't see them Daniel. Their eyes and faces. It was horrible."

"Hey, don't worry. They will make it through this. Maybe with a little help, but they will…"

He put his arm around her shoulders to offer her some comfort. She sighed…

"I'm just really glad they are both okay. Cass would never… "

"I know. She'd be devastated."

"Not to mention angry…"

"Everything will be fine."

And so they were sitting there, just looking around and trying to gain some strength. They would need it in no time.

Jacob and Teal'c were in the kitchen, both thirsty and a bit hungry.

Sam was sitting on the couch along with Cassie and Jack. Cassie was leaning against Jack's side while holding Sam's hand. She needed them both close. She needed to be with them. And they could understand it.

At first it was so damn awkward. They haven't been this close to each other in… weeks. But the tension left quickly. No harm done. They had to accept the fact that they would be close a lot more than this in no time, on the missions, during briefings… and then of course there were the team nights.

Cassie was happy to have them there and she didn't care about the rest. Besides she had no idea about the internal turmoil of her friends.

Jacob had to know…

"Teal'c, can you ask a question?"

"Of course, General Carter."

Jacob was already used to the jaffa. He knew about the way this guy was thinking… but sometimes he was still surprised by the way he talked.

"Did … anything ever happened between my daughter and Jack?"

"I believe you are talking about personal matters."

"Yes, I am."

"They have always been acting like companions, warriors, friends."

"Nothing to break the rules and destroy their lives or so?"

Teal'c took his time before answering. Jacob didn't like it.

"I believe, General Carter, that they are both mature adults, honorable and generous. They care deeply about each other and about people surrounding them. They value life. And they have never done anything to put a single person into jeopardy. Including themselves."

"Okay… so the answer is no."

"That is correct."

Jacob thanked him and Teal'c walked away. He was not feeling well, he had to meditate for a moment.

"_They care, they value life… and yet they cannot have one together." _

Jacob heard Selmak in his head. The Tok'Ra was right. And yet… what the hell?

"_You think that they want to?"_

"_Don't you see them, my friend? They care deeply, they have to hide their feelings, desires and needs in order to protect and save lives."_

"_it's not right…"_

"_Why?"_

"_He is her Commanding Officer… he should have never allowed that to happen."_

"_I believe that it was not something of their free choice."_

"_It just happened, huh?"_

"_That seems to be correct."_

"_I don't know, Selmak…"_

"_He refused to leave her. He couldn't save her and yet he couldn't go. He would have sacrificed himself for her. You know that."_

"_Yes, I do. You know I do."_

"_Indeed."_

"_I'm just… concerned."_

"_As a father you should be. But you should also trust your daughter. And also Jack O'Neill. You like him after all… he is a good man."_

"_A good man with a heavy burden on his shoulders."_

"_Are you afraid of your daughter's well-being?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_You do not believe she could find happiness with Jack O'Neill?"_

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_I would advise you to give them a chance. Support your daughter and her decision. She may need you even more now."_

"_I still don't like this."_

"_And yet I can feel your anger softening…"_

"_Because you were right… just look at them. Sitting together on a couch with a kid between them, stealing looks and small almost unnoticeable touches. It must be so hard on them. They must be suffering so much…"_

"_And yet they seem to know that their time hasn't come yet."_

"_Yeah… I just don't want to see her suffer anymore."_

"_She will suffer. And she will always heal from her wounds if supported by love."_

"_I sometimes forget that you know me that well…"_

"_Indeed."_

Jacob liked his conversations with Selmak. His little friend could always give him a different point of view on some things. Like now… in this situation.

He was just hoping that those two would find a way and not destroy each other in the process. But truth to be told… he has known for some time about those so called hidden feelings. Sam was so much alike her mother. She had the love written in her eyes. At first he thought that she has been in love with Martouf. But then he understood. It took only one look that his daughter gave her CO. One look, one smile and almost invisible nod.

And truth to be told, seeing his daughter with her CO and a kid, acting like a small family, that was unexpected… but they looked content. Would they look like that sometimes in the future? Was it possible for them to find that peace and harmony, love and care?

Jacob wasn't sure if he should be wishing this for them… or not. But deep in his heart he understood. And he couldn't quite believe it.

Jack knew that this would end badly. He was never supposed to say those things. He was supposed to die in that chair… but no, Carter had to save him. And now she was here, along with Cassandra and she was so close and all right and alive and… she knew. She knew that he has fallen for her.

He wanted to tell her so many things, he wanted to explain… and yet he couldn't. But he would do that, one day… but he would. He had to. She deserved to know.

Sam was sitting there on the verge of tears. This was simply too much. It felt so… domestic. And that was wrong. She still didn't know what to think of the whole situation, of those information, she had no idea… but she was sure that she would figure it out.

She loved her commanding officer. And now he knew. And he confessed about the same thing… they shouldn't have been forced to do that…

The movie was near its end. She knew she would cry… she actually has always cried with the end coming. It was just too much. But this was the first time she actually listened to the final song. And those lyrics made her heart ache in a completely new way.

She looked at Jack and noticed him looking at her. They locked their gazes. And then slowly he dared to make the first move. He took her hand in his, enlaced their fingers, and began with gentle caressing of her skin…

This was all wrong. He wanted to tell her one day. He wanted to confess one day… but not like this. He wanted the chance to kiss her and hug her and make her giggle… this was just wrong. Or maybe even cruel. The only thing they had was this small moment on the couch, nothing more.

They both knew they couldn't talk about it, at least not yet. Wounds deep in their hearts were fresh. They needed time to heal. They needed to find a way how to keep their awaken emotions in check before even trying to resolve this. Otherwise it would simply … destroy them. They would do something stupid, something reckless, they would … end up hurting even more in the end.

The song was about to finish and Carter was crying. Jack wanted to reach out and wipe those tears away, he wanted to sooth her and comfort her… but he couldn't.

"And we must be brave… must let go… must go on… sir."

It broke his heart all over again. Especially the added 'sir'.

"Hope you're not giving up because I'm not planning on walking away from this…"

He whispered back and she started to cry even more. She hated herself for being weak. But she couldn't help it. Little she knew about his inner battles.

"One day we are going to talk about this, Sam…"

"Promise?"

And he nodded. Then he got up slowly and took Cass in his arms. She was asleep. Sam closed her eyes after losing his touch. He wanted to walk around her and kiss her into her hair, at least… but he couldn't. He wouldn't hurt her even more.

Jacob saw him leaving. He couldn't be sure about what's happened but his daughter needed him. He sat down next to her. He was expecting her to say 'I don't want to talk about it, dad' but instead of that she let him hug her. She was crying silently in his arms. He held her like a father… after all those long years. And his heart was breaking for her and for what has been done to her.

He was whispering soothing words into her hair, trying to offer some comfort and love. But he knew that there was another man in this house that would suit this job even better. However he couldn't come and hug her… not now.

Jacob understood. He admired Jack for his strength. And he felt sorry for him as he felt sorry for his own kid.

Jack put Cassie into her bed and tugged her in. He missed her. And he felt guilty as well. He should have been thinking more about her before doing any serious decisions… But truth to be told he was hoping that Carter would get better and then explain things to her. Now he felt happy that it was not necessary.

He remained sitting on the edge of her bed for a while. He couldn't go back to the living room, not yet. That would end just… badly.

But he was thinking about the situation and he was so angry… and sad. He hasn't felt this hurt a long time. It was all new and horribly deep and … pure and honest. And so unfair. One part of him kept on thinking that Carter deserved someone better. And that she would forget about this and find someone else… but deep in his heart he knew that this would never happen. She was in this just like he was.

Before he realized it, he started to cry. Jack O'Neill, Air Force Colonel, 2IC of the SGC and he was crying… life was full of surprises.

Some of his tears fell down onto Cassandra's face. He didn't even notice. She stirred a bit and wiped them away, still somehow asleep.

"Daddy… it's raining in my room… do something."

He couldn't believe it. Did she…? She….?

"Go to sleep sweetheart, it's okay."

He kissed her hair then, hoping she would still be sleeping.

"Okay Jack… good night."

Then she fell asleep. But it meant that she's been aware of his presence… and she called him… daddy. This was another shock for him.

He couldn't even move. Finally he understood it all! Why she always wanted to talk to him, why she cared that much, why she looked so proud while being with him… all her reactions were making sense suddenly… she… loved him like that much. She had him in her heart as her father.

O'Neill couldn't stop all those emotions rushing through his veins. He kissed her again, this time on her forehead.

"Love you kiddo."

Then he walked away from the room, closed the door behind him and he sat down on the ground. His legs couldn't carry him any longer. He was leaning against the door, head in his hands, crying.

Everything felt strange and wrong and yet … so damn right! This was not supposed to be happening! At least not like this!

What shocked him the most was the fear he felt. He was afraid… he was scared. If anything should happen to some of his friends, he would be angry and hurting and slowly going crazy… but if anything should happen to Cass or Samantha, he would probably want to die. How was he supposed to cope with that? Especially in this situation?

What did Carter say back in the living room? Oh… we must be brave.

He didn't know if he would manage to do so… but he knew he had to. He would have to get up in the morning and face the new day. And he would be hurting… but he would just try to go on with his life, with his job… hoping that maybe one day all things would be just all right.

But now the only thing he could do was to sit right there, not move a bit… and cry out his broken heart. It was surprising… but he felt like he needed to. He couldn't cope with all those emotions any other way. He felt hurt, desperate, used, betrayed, happy and proud and he actually couldn't name the rest… And he suspected that Carter was in no better shape. That offered a small comfort… and another fuel to his anger. She was not supposed to cry because of him… she was not supposed to cry at all.

O'Neill suddenly felt really proud. He felt proud of his 2IC and of Cassandra. He felt the love and concern… and the pride deep in his heart.

He would make it through this and he would make things right… just because of them. For them.

When Janet and Daniel came back to the house they were surprised. Jacob was sitting on the couch with Sam. She was still crying silently… just sitting there and not knowing how else she should express her feelings and inner turmoil. Janet sat down next to them and offered another comforting arms… she was hoping that in the morning things would look a bit brighter.

Daniel walked through the house. And when he found Jack he didn't know what to do. His best friend was sitting there, crying and he didn't look like… stopping anytime soon.

He took several deep breaths before sitting down next to him. He squeezed his shoulder and told him that things would be okay.

Jack knew that Daniel was there but he didn't care. They were friends… best friends. He would understand. They didn't talk. Daniel just waited there with him till he stopped crying. He gave him time to compose himself. No questions asked, no answers needed.

And everything would be buried deep inside, almost forgotten in the morning. They had to do that… for their own sakes and also for Cassandra. She had no idea about their little emotional break-downs… and she should never know. They would get up in the morning and pretend, silently trying to cope and make it through the day… and they would go on a mission on Monday.

Things would be back to normal then… till the right time should come for them. Then they would talk. Till then the only thing they had was their friendship and hope. The never dying beacon of light in all the dark places.

* * *

**A/N:** oh God! So totally not what I had on my mind! :oO I just started to write and couldn't stop… till the last thought. Wow… :oO Well yeah, I wanted to stop earlier but the story seemed unfinished without the two last paragraphs. Okay guys… well… yeah. I don't know what to say… I'm shocked and… unsure about what to think about it. Well… yep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, here are the promised lyrics. I know you can find them on the internet or that maybe you already know them… but I want to have the story complete you know?

When I heard the song for the first time I've crying… it was by the end of the movie and it really got me. It was the first version of the story I've ever seen. And I fell in love with it. I have all the versions now and I love them all… but the only soundtrack that can touch my heart deeply, that can make me smile and cry and make want to go and see the movie again and again and again is this last one…

My advice? Listen to that song… listen to that soundtrack… and if you are up to it, well - sit down on your couch with some chocolate and tissues, hug a big pillow, make yourself comfortable and watch the story of Anna and the King… by one word it's beautiful.

I've come across some pretty good songs so maybe I would try to work with them… so maybe this is not the last story posted like this… I don't know… we'll see :o)

**Disclaimer** – Nothing's mine you know… :o) I just love the song… so… enjoy it with me…

* * *

**HOW CAN I NOT LOVE YOU - JOY ENRIQUEZ – ANNA AND THE KING OFFICIAL MOVIE SOUNDTRACK**

_Cannot touch_

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together_

_Cannot love_

_Cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other_

_Must be strong,_

_And we must let go_

_Cannot say_

_What our hearts must know_

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you_

_Here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone_

_Cannot dream_

_Cannot share_

_Sweet and tender moments_

_Cannot feel_

_How we feel_

_Must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave,_

_And we must go on_

_Must not say,_

_What we've known all along_

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you_

_Here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone_

_How can I not love you.._

_[[Musical Interlude]]_

_Must be brave,_

_And we must be strong_

_Cannot say,_

_What we've known all along._

_How can I not love you_

_What do I tell my heart_

_When do I not want you_

_Here in my arms_

_How does one walks away_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you_

_When you are gone_

_How can I not love you.._

_When you are you gone..._

_

* * *

_So… are you crying already? No? Then go and watch the movie! Then listen to the song again and then we'll see… ;o) Muhehe :o)


End file.
